Field of the Invention
The invention is directed towards methods and systems for data communication using audio patterns.
Related Art
Advertisers broadcast commercials to consumers daily in quick short segments often containing densely packed information. While consumers may desire the product being advertised, often situational circumstances lead to the consumers ignoring the commercial. For example, drivers and passengers in a vehicle may be preoccupied or unable to record advertisement information. Additionally, these people may fail to recall product names or phone numbers when they reach their destination.
In other circumstances, advertisers may wish to make consumers aware of locally available products or coupons. When confronted with handouts, fliers, or other advertisements, consumers tend to decline invitations to discuss products or receive coupons. Thus, only certain consumers aware of what is locally available or actively searching for the product receive benefits from the advertisements.
It is becoming increasingly common for consumers to carry and utilize personal devices, such as mobile cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, or other portable devices to search for products and coupons. However, this still requires a consumer to take an active step in finding the product, and may not immediately make the consumer aware of product details. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that communicate data using audio patterns.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.